pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
It's Fruitcake Weather
The sixteenth episode of Season 39. Phineas and Ferb think it would be amazing if it rained food, so they build a machine that makes it rain food. But the machine leads to a serious of consequences. Doofenshmirtz tries to find the source of the mysterious food rain. Episode Summary Part 1 Phineas and Ferb are eating a nice breakfast of pancakes. Phineas points out that the pancakes are huge. Linda says they're so huge you could put one on top of the house and it would flatten it. Lawrence thinks that's really funny in a sarcastic voice. Linda thinks he's rude. Lawrence apologizes. Phineas thinks about raining pancakes. Phineas think that would be awesome. He knows what they're gonna do today. Then, he wonders where Perry is. Perry is heading towards his lair. His lair entrance is the dancing stones. He goes in and Monogram says it's throwback Thursday. Perry crosses his arms. Monogram says it's a trend on the Internet. Carl says he's not cool enough to use it, and Monogram retaliates saying Carl isn't cool enough for it either. Carl says he's probably right. Monogram moves on to giving Perry his mission. Doofenshmirtz has been doing an unusual amount of research in the field of baking. They aren't sure if this is one of those times to use the recipe of evil bit or maybe he REALLY wants to know how to bake. Perry heads off in a... cookie? Carl wanted to make a themed hovercraft. Monogram thinks he knows why Carl isn't cool enough for Internet trends. But Monogram first decides to take a selfie. Meanwhile, the boys are creating what should be their tastiest creation ever. Phineas claims it should be better than the treat cook-off. Then, Isabella comes, fascinated by the huge machine in their backyard. Phineas says they're gonna make it rain. Isabella just stares at him with a weird look on her face. Ferb corrects her saying it's not like that. Phineas says they're gonna make it rain food. Isabella hopes they can make it rain some grilled cheese for Pinky. Buford comes and he wants it to rain Tuff Gum. Baljeet asks if they remember the time it rained steaks, and wonders if that could be possible again. Phineas says all those things are possible with this wonderful machine. Irving requests baklava. Suddenly, Haven and Mallory come and they want nothing but strawberry ice cream. Ford wants it to rain root beer. Phineas says he doesn't want the town to flood in soda again. Ford wonders what he means by "again." Elsewhere, Perry busts into Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. He is trapped inside a bowl of super gooey and sticky cookie dough. Doof likes Perry's hovercraft, so he hopes that he likes the trap. Doof says that he's bust baking cookies and cake to power his latest Inator. It is called the Sweet-Inator. With it, he'll make everyone fat by making them fill their stomachs with dessert. Doof realizes he's already done schemes about getting fat and desserts. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb are making all their friends' food wishes come true. Haley is enjoying a chocolate shake. She's enjoying it a bit too much, because she bumps into the machine and it starts to malfunction. Haley says she didn't mean to do that. Phineas says it's alright, but the fact things are about to go horribly wrong before commercial break is pretty darn serious. Ford wonders what he means by "commercial break." Then he wonders why everything is turning black. Part 2 Ford wonders what the heck just happened. He thought he saw something he wanted to buy, though. The machine goes haywire, and it starts storming food of ginormous proportions. Haley feels really bad for bumping into the machine. Baljeet questions how a simple bump made the machine go bad. Phineas says that the machine is, supposedly, sensitive. Suddenly, giant pancakes fall from the sky, and it flattens the house. Phineas is in awe, cuz his mom was right. At Doof's, he wonders why there are giant pancakes outside. He wants to know where all this food is coming from. He gets on his computer and instantly tries to find the source. It only leads to the clouds. Doof is mad and he wants to know more. Perry starts to eat his way out of his trap. Meanwhile, Haley is complaining to Phineas about how she didn't mean to do what she did. Phineas tries to get her to understand that it wasn't her fault. It was his for making the machine "sensitive." Buford is surprised because something bad happening is ACTUALLY Phineas' fault. Phineas feels really bad. Ferb puts his hand on his shoulder as a sign that everything will be alright. Suddenly, Phineas has an idea. He tells Ferb to go to the store and get a reverse switch. When he comes back, Phineas works to install a reverse switch into the machine. Isabella screams to look out, because a giant cheeseburger was about to squash Phineas. He moves out of the way, but now Phineas needs to rebuild the machine itself. He needs all their help to build the machine. Everyone agrees to help. Meanwhile, Perry is almost completely out of his trap. Suddenly, a giant fruitcake lands on Perry. Perry realizes he has more to eat now. He sighs and begins to eat. Doof wonders where the fruitcake came from. It's not even Christmas, and he doesn't want Christmas sneaking up on him in the summer again. With the boys, the machine is finished, but now the reverse switch needs to be installed. Austin then tells them to hear the news. The reporter says there's a giant popcorn ball meteor hurdling towards Danville, and it's bound to wipe out the whole town. Phineas can distantly see it and realizes he needs to hurry up. Doof gets a news alert in his e-mail about the meteor. He deletes the message. Doof doesn't care he has over 30 GB of storage so there was no point in deleting the message. Perry ate half the cake. He was getting full, but he knew if he wanted to stop Doof and the meteor, he needed to eat fast. It goes back and forth from Phineas working and Perry eating. Both accomplish what to want to at the same time. Phineas hits the reverse switch as Perry destroys Doof's Inator and uses the Magnifier to bring the meteor back to space. Everyone is Phineas and Ferb's backyard cheers and Perry glides away. Doof curses Perry. Unfortunately, Phineas and Ferb's house is still flattened. Ferb asks if anyone wants to rebuild a house. Songs *''Whatever You Eat'' Running Gags The "Too Young" Line *Buford: "Will you ever get over baklava?" *Irving: "No, no I won't!" Ferb's Line *"No, it's not like that" *"So, anyone wanna rebuild a house?" Whatcha Doin Isabella Perry's entrance to lair The dance entrance Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Background Information *Phineas and Ford both break the fourth wall by mentioning something about the commercial break Continuity *Perry uses the dance entrance ("Oh, There You Are, Perry") *Phineas mentions the treat cook-off ("My Favorite Treat") *Isabella mentions Pinky's love for grilled cheese ("Journey to the Center of Candace") *Buford mentions Tuff Gum ("Suddenly Suzy") *Baljeet mentions when it rained steak ("Comet Kermillian") *Irving shows his interest in baklava ("Troy Story") *Phineas mentions the soda lake ("Soda Lake") *Doofenshmirtz does another fat and dessert scheme ("Candace's Big Day", "Just Desserts") *The commercial break is mentioned ("Meapless in Seattle", "Primal Perry") *Ferb goes to the store to get reverse switches ("Let's Bounce") *Doofenshmirtz mentions Christmas sneaking up on him ("A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas") *Perry uses the Magnetism Magnifier ("Rollercoaster") Allusions *Monogram uses the "Throwback Thursday" trend *'The Chainsmokers': Monogram decides to take a selfie and says it like it's said in the song "#Selfie" *'Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs': The episode seems to based on both the book and the movie *'VeggieTales': A giant popcorn ball meteor hurdles to the town, similar to "Are You My Neighbor?" *'Gmail': The 30 GB of storage is a reference to the amount of storage Gmail accounts have *'My Chemical Romance': An instrumental of "Welcome to the Black Parade" plays when Phineas and Perry are trying to accomplish their tasks Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Season 39